


Meeting the Team

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [173]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint meets the team for the first time. </p><p>Set in Season 1 AoS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Team

Simmons hummed a tune that Fitz was sure he heard somewhere just this morning as he followed her towards the lounge. Fitz busied himself with his tablet, looking over the specs of a new prototype taser, similar to the Widow’s Bite but paralyzes the opponent for an hour except the head - mostly for interrogation purposes, so he didn’t notice when Simmons stopped walking and resulted in him bumping into her. 

Simmons yelped a little when she accidentally stepped into the lounge and scurried back to the narrow hallway beside Fitz. “Jemma, What’s-“

"Oh, Hey." A man, a voice Fitz didn’t recognize, greeted when Fitz peeked at the lounge. "You must be Fitz and Simmons." The man stood and walked toward the pair. "I’m Clint." 

In retrospect, maybe Fitz shouldn’t have done what he did maybe he should have asked first, but in this business, paranoia was practically a requirement and there was an unknown man sitting in the lounge plus there was no memo about there being a visitor on the bus. The man had bypassed every security measure the Bus had so obviously he was trained. 

The man dropped to his knees and groaned as the  _prototype_  taser connected to his ribs. FitzSimmons watched with wide eyes before turning to each other then running to the cockpit to go get May and possibly Ward. 

—-

Clint blinked the bleariness away and shook his head with a groan. If this was a normal hostage situation, Clint would have kept his eyes close and tried to evaluate his surroundings without letting his captors know that he’s awake. But this wasn’t a normal hostage situation. He was inside a mobile SHIELD facility. _Phil’s_  mobile SHIELD facility. and he was attacked. Great.  _Just_  Great.

Five sets of eyes are locked on him. Three women, and two men. If he’s right, then the woman sitting in front of him was Skye. Ward stood beside her. FitzSimmons were looking at him apologetically.  May stood in front of the door, blocking the only exit.

Clint tried to raise his arm in the universal sign of ‘I’m-not-a-threat’ when he realized that oh look, he can’t move. His whole body was paralyzed save for his head. 

Clint sighed.

"Who are you?" Skye asked him.

"Clint Barton. Level 7 SHIELD Agent." Clint answered automatically.

"How do you know where we were?" Ward asked him. "This is a covert operation. Have we been compromised?"

"What? No. Ph- Coulson invited me over. Says he wanted me to meet you guys. Didn’t tell me he wanted it to be a surprise though." Clint had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"How did you feel after the taser hit you?" Simmons asked from the corner of the room.

"Muscle Spasms mostly, a little heavy on the voltage. If you wanted to keep the hostage asleep then its the right amount. but if you wanted to interrogate them like you are now, I suggest lowering the settings."

"It only has one setting." Fitz frowned at him.

"Then, add a dial to adjust the outflow." Clint tried to shrug but he physically can’t. "How long does this last anyway? It’s not permanent, is it? Kinda need my body for this line of work."

"An hour." Simmons answered immediately. "But you were out for 45 minutes so it should take only a few minutes more." 

"At which point you will be handcuffed to the table." Ward supplied. 

"You don’t believe my story, huh?" Clint turned to Ward. "May can back my story up. Isn’t that right, May? We’re practically best friends."

"He’s a SHIELD agent." May nodded.

"See?"

"But he’s not supposed to know where we are. This is a breach of protocol." 

"Aw, May. You wound me." Clint pouted at May but she ignored him.

Ward leaned on the wall, playing bad cop. “So you’re a SHIELD agen-“

"May, open the door." Phil interrupted, knocking hurriedly at the door. "I know you’ve got Clint in there."

May gave Skye a pointed look. She was supposed to keep the feed from this room locked. She just shrugged so May sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Phil." Clint said somewhat awkwardly. "Come to join our little party?"

Phil stepped into the room and stood beside Clint. “Taser?” He asked Fitz.

Fitz nodded. 

"How long?" 

"Ten more minutes, sir." Simmons answered. 

Phil sighed. This was not how he planned for things to go. “This is why I told you to wait for me at the bus stop.” 

"But I hate waiting." Clint whined.

"You’re a sniper. It’s in your job description."

"It’s my job. I’m off the clock."

Phil was about to retort when Skye piped up. “I think we’re missing something here.”

Phil turned to Clint then to all of them, “This is Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Level 7 SHIELD agent, a member of the Avenger Initiative. Also, he’s my husband.”

All in all, it wasn’t a great first impression, what with Clint being paralyzed, strangely it wasn’t the worst either.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/110547843736/i-already-did-this-a-couple-times-here-and)


End file.
